


back in one piece

by ivefoundmygoldfish (melonpanparade)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpanparade/pseuds/ivefoundmygoldfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one thing on Merlin's mind when Harry returns from a mission injured.</p><p>Prompt: “That's not supposed to bend like that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	back in one piece

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this tumblr meme](http://merlahad.tumblr.com/post/116722851918/whump-meme-send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of).

There’s no doubt about it—Merlin is _amazing._ He’d known that before, of course, but every time he visits R&D, Merlin’s always got something new up his sleeve, each more impressive than the last.

“So, what do you think?”

Merlin’s tone is gruff, and he stands in front of Harry, arms folded tightly across his chest. There have been times when Merlin stood in the exact same manner, seething, exasperated at yet another broken gadget and demanding an explanation.  

This time, however, Merlin’s gaze is sharp, alert. And a little anxious. 

“Impressive,” Harry replies, marvelling at how seemingly innocuous the umbrella lying on the table next to them appears. “Very impressive. May I?”

“Of course.”

Harry turns it over in his hands, examining it closely.

At face value, the umbrella mirrors its regular counterpart in its design to repel rain. And yet, from the demonstration he has just been shown, Harry knows it is capable of much, much more.

The shaft and ferrule have been adjusted to accommodate for the numerous projectiles and gases the umbrella is programmed to deploy.  As a result, the fortified structure makes the umbrella a viable weapon, even when collapsed. The endless prospects have Harry tingling with excitement and anticipation. He’s always wanted to be like John Steed.  

Rubbing the canopy between his thumb and index finger, he hums thoughtfully, and then asks, “Reinforced with Kevlar?”

“Yes. To ensure resistance against bullets and extreme temperatures—to some extent.”

“Convenient,” Harry murmurs, returning the prototype to the table. He shoots a hopeful look towards his own umbrella, hanging from the edge of the table. “How soon can you make the adjustments?”

Merlin uncrosses his arms and assumes a more casual position. “When are you leaving for your next mission?”

“Five days.”

“I’ll have it done in four.”

“I’ll leave my umbrella in your capable hands, then,” Harry says, lightly clapping Merlin on the back before he moves to leave. “Remember to get some sleep.”

Merlin grunts. “Remember to bring everything back in one piece.”  

Harry just smiles at him from the doorway in lieu of a proper response.

 

* * *

 

“Stop hovering—no, stop bloody _pacing,_ Merlin. I’m alright.”

Merlin pauses midstride, spinning around abruptly to fix Harry with a dark glare. His voice is quiet, vibrating with barely restrained frustration. “You’re lying in infirmary with a fractured rib and a mild concussion, and you have the fucking nerve to say you’re _alright?_ ”

“I’m back in one piece like you asked, aren’t I?”

Sighing heavily, Merlin sinks into the seat next to Harry’s bed. “I suppose.”

“I can’t say the same about my umbrella.” Mindful of his limited mobility, Harry waves his hand in a vague direction.

Merlin’s gaze follows Harry’s hand, and then falls on the mangled heap of wood, metal, and synthetic fibre lying next to Harry’s personal belongings. He hadn’t noticed it when he barged into the infirmary, demanding to see Harry upon receiving word that he had been injured on his latest mission. Not that he’d be able to immediately identify it as the umbrella he had spent hours modifying, not in its current state.

“What the fuck happened, Harry? That is not supposed to bend like that.”

Raising one eyebrow, Harry smiles wryly. “No shit, Sherlock.”

Merlin shakes his head, snorting quietly. As usual, being injured hasn’t dampened Harry’s sharp wit in the slightest. Their familiar banter works like a balm, slowly easing his worries and concerns.

Now that the initial surprise has worn off, it isn’t difficult to surmise what must have happened.

“It’s all there, just a bit roughed up,” Harry says, watching Merlin examine the remains of his handiwork. Exhaustion finally seeps through his voice. “But I made sure to bring it all back.”

The umbrella, although damaged, is all there. And looking over at Harry bandaged and propped up in bed, alive and breathing, Merlin is relieved he can say the same.

“I’m glad.” 


End file.
